


Family Business

by uwumeup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Pekoyama Peko Are Siblings, The ships aren't explicit but i promise they're there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumeup/pseuds/uwumeup
Summary: Peko and Kiyotaka have an... unexpected conversion.





	Family Business

Peko's day had a very strict routine.

She would wake up at exactly ten after six in the morning, practice her talent for forty minutes, and then proceed to ready herself for the day. Her young master would be ready by around eight, and the two would head off to Hope's Peak together.

School was less straightforward - what with so many... _interesting_ classmates, it was hard to have a day that held any semblance of normality. However, it seemed that had become part of her schedule as well, by this point.

What _hadn't_, was someone from class 78 coming to speak with _her_, specifically.

"Pekoyama-kun, there you are!" The raven walked briskly towards her and bowed deeply.

She stared blankly at him.

Peko knew Ishimaru, had argued with him one-on-one multiple times about possessing her blades on school grounds, before he finally accepted that it was for her talent and let it go. She knew him from all the times that he was forced to split up fights between her young master and other students, and from the times he prevented a fight between Peko and another student in her young master's honour.

So yes, she was quite well-acquainted with Ishimaru at that point, but that still didn't explain why he was suddenly so eager to talk to her - because, yeah, he was practically trembling with what seemed to be a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"I have some significant news regarding my family to share with you!"

About... his family? "And why are you telling me about this?"

"Because it regards you, and your family as well!" His eyes trailed to where Fuyuhiko was standing. "Ah, _not_ the Kuzuryu clan, however! I'm talking about your blood relatives."

Peko felt her breath hitch. Her _real_ family? As in, the ones who _abandoned_ her when she was born?

"What do you know about them? How?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Well - and here comes the exciting news..." Ishimaru paused for what must have been an attempt of dramatic affect. "You and I are siblings!"

"We... we're _what_?"

"Siblings!" He repeated, a bright smile spreading across his face. "You know, brother and sister! Although, I suppose we're actually _half_-siblings, but that's not really the point."

The boy waved his hands back and forth excitedly. "I thought my father and I were the only ones left in my family, but then I found this out and-" He faltered at Peko's unchanged expression. "Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?"

"I..." She swallowed, throat dry. "I'm simply... confused."

"Allow me to explain!" Ishimaru cleared his throat and straightened up.

"See, before my mother and father got together, my father had a..." His eyes trailed to the side awkwardly. "'_One night engagement_' with another woman."

Peko's eyebrows furrowed.

"She and my father didn't stay in contact, however, she realized later that she was carrying my fathers child. She didn't wish to burden my father with the pregnancy, especially considering that he and my mother were getting married, so she claimed that she didn't know who the father was. And then, well... I suppose you know most of the story from there!"

His red eyes stayed trained on her, almost expectantly, and she stared back.

Was this some sort of joke?

No, Peko reminded herself that this was _Ishimaru_ that she was talking to - 'Ultimate stick-up-his-ass,' as she'd heard Hiyoko dub him, and stickler for rules, who probably couldn't make a joke to save his life.

But then... was it really true? That her blood relatives - not _family_, she couldn't consider them family when all her mother had done for her was throw her away like she was garbage - had been just a class away from her this whole time? She couldn't say that she'd been searching for them for years, or that she'd even been searching for them at _all_, but still... the thought of having a family, a _real_ family - because as close as she liked to think she was to the Kuzuryu clan, she knew they didn't truly consider her _family_ \- sounded...

"...so I was thinking that maybe you'd like to have dinner with my father and I tomorrow night!"

Ah, it seemed that while she'd been lost in thought, Ishimaru had still been rambling on.

"Your mother won't be able to make it, sadly, but I figure it may still be a nice way for all of us to get to know each other - or, at least, for you to get to know _us_, because-"

"Just wait a sec," Fuyuhiko - who Peko forgot was stood beside her - butted in. "Who says she wants to get together with you anyways? Maybe she's happy with what she's got now! Did ya ever think of that?"

Ishimaru seemed taken aback for a moment, before taking a step back and bowing down once again, face parallel with the ground as he spoke. "I understand, I'm getting ahead of myself! I'm so ashamed - I apologize deeply! Please, feel free to-"

"Hold on, Ishimaru-kun." Peko turned to the blonde beside her. "Young master, while I appreciate the concern, I was actually hoping to accept Ishimaru's offer."

"You... what?"

The prefect straightened up at that, eyes sparkling. "You were? Ah, that's perfect! I'll inform my father right away that our plan is on! Thank you, Pekoyama-kun!"

With a last quick bow to the duo, the raven marched off, a wide smile spread across his face. She watched him retreat, before looking to Fuyuhiko, who stood with a miserable expression on his face, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"I still don't see why you'd want to hang out with him." He jeered, eyes trained on the floor. "I mean, you have _me_, don't you?"

The statement made something click in her head, and she lightly put a hand on his shoulder as the two moved out of the classroom. "Don't worry, young master, I would never replace you."

Fuyuhiko scoffed. "Yeah, you'd better not. 'Specially not with that dork."

She huffed out a laugh.

"Hey," The blonde broke in after a moment of silence. "You do realize that he never told you _where_ you guys were meeting up, right?"

Peko paused. "You're right."

Her eyes trailed to the end of the hallway, where Ishimaru was stood gesturing animatedly to a taller boy - Oowada, if she remembered correctly. Their eyes caught suddenly, and he waved enthusiastically to her from across the hall. She returned it quickly, the ghost of a smile working its way onto her face.

"I'll have to ask him about it later." Peko shrugged.

Maybe this whole family thing wouldn't be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> just a stupid drabble that I might make into a series bc I love the headcanon that peko and taka are siblings and will defend it until the day i die


End file.
